Agendas
"Agendas" is the 22nd episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the 22nd of the overall series.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13553". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. It aired on March 24, 2012. Logline Superboy returns to Project Cadmus, where he learns the top-secret genetics lab may have created another Super Clone. Meanwhile, the Justice League convenes at the Watchtower to discuss an important matter.Harvey, James (2012-03-22). Stills, Videos, Description For Upcoming Episode Of "Young Justice" Animated Series. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-05-04. Synopsis Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman are in the Watchtower's garden, admiring the view and waiting. Aquaman informs them their wait is over: all members of the Justice League have arrived. In the boardroom, the four (of seven) founding members open the meeting, the outcome of which can change a lot, including the perception of the Justice League. The main matter is simple; should the League expand, and if so, who should join? Martian Manhunter begins with a note of caution: a bigger Justice League might cause more groups of villains like the Injustice League to form. Superman assures him he can vote no on all candidates if he wants to, and is quick to nominate his first suggestion: Icon. It gains some chuckles from Green Arrow, who wonders if Superman thinks Icon is another Kryptonian, like he had thought with Captain Marvel. Wonder Woman agrees with the suggestion, but more so because of Icon's protégé, Rocket. Her idea to welcome more female members is welcomed by Black Canary and Hawkwoman, though some of the men frown at their enthusiasm. Wally helps himself to some treats while M'gann and Zatanna prepare Thanksgiving dinner. M'gann asks him if he shouldn't be heading home, since he'll celebrate with his family. As soon as he leaves, Zatanna starts crying. Though she claims it's the onions, she misses her father. M'gann consoles her. Superboy watches them from the lounge when he gets a ultrasonic message. The voice, which only he can hear, tells him to go to East Potomac Park in Washington D.C. Superboy leaves, telling the others that he'll just be taking Wolf for a walk. At the League meeting, Captain Marvel questions the use of the Atom. Batman interjects, stating the diminutive size is what makes Atom useful. Flash takes the opportunity to suggest Guy Gardner, but the other Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, quickly dismiss that idea. Title An agenda is a "list of the matters to be discussed at a meeting". The Justice League convenes to discuss the recruitment of a new member and Lex Luthor arranges a meeting with Superboy to discuss his origins. The term agenda can also be used to describe an objective or set of goals, or a plan to implement them (as in the phrase hidden agenda). Dubbilex has an agenda to free the genomorphs, and Luthor uses Superboy as part of his agenda to locate the missing genomorphs as well as part of a longer-term agenda to subvert Superboy's loyalties. In the comics, the organization responsible for creating Match is called "The Agenda", and Amanda Spence is one of its members. Cast and characters |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna Zatara |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| M'gann M'orzz |- | rowspan="4"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | Match | |- | colspan="2"| Superman |- | colspan="2"| Zatara |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Wally West |- | Dee Bradley Baker | colspan="2"| Wolf |- | Jeff Bennett | colspan="2"| Red Tornado |- | George Eads | colspan="2"| Flash |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Guardian |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | rowspan="2"| Phil LaMarr | colspan="2"| Dubbilex |- | colspan="2"| Aquaman |- | Chad Lowe | colspan="2"| Captain Marvel |- | rowspan="2"| Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2"| Black Canary |- | colspan="2"| Amanda Spence |- | Maggie Q | Wonder Woman | |- | rowspan="3"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2"| Nabu |- | colspan="2"| John Stewart |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2"| Lex Luthor |- | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2"| Green Arrow |- ! colspan="3"| Uncredited |- | colspan="2" | Hal Jordan | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkman | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkwoman | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | The Atom (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad (hologram) |- | colspan="2" | Benny | |- | colspan="3" | Blue Devil (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="2" | Eric | |- | colspan="3" | G-Dwarves |- | colspan="3" | G-Elves |- | colspan="3" | G-Gnomes |- | colspan="3" | G-Sprites |- | colspan="3" | G-Trolls |- | colspan="3" | Guy Gardner (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Icon (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Robin (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Rocket (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- Continuity * Martian Manhunter mentions the Injustice League from "Revelation". * Conner mentions the last time he helped in the kitchen, which ended with most ingredients on him, in "Downtime". * Zatanna is still having a hard time dealing with the loss of her father to Nabu since "Misplaced". * At Cadmus, Guardian, Dr. Spence, and Superboy refer to the events of "Independence Day" and "Fireworks". * Aquaman refers to Red Arrow's disrespectful and uncooperative tendencies, which happened in "Independence Day". * Doctor Fate has taken Zatara's place in the League. * Doctor Fate mentions that Kid Flash and Aqualad put on the Helmet of Fate; this happened in "Denial" and "Revelation", respectively. * The League deals with their discovery in "Misplaced" that Captain Marvel is actually a 10-year-old boy. * Batman confirms that he was the only other League member who knew Marvel's true age, which was hinted at in "Misplaced". * The way Match attacks Superboy upon being freed mirrors how Superboy attacked Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash upon his liberation in "Independence Day". * Most of the heroes who were considered as candidates fought alongside the Justice League in "Revelation". Trivia * Main title clips: ** Superboy angry (21:15) ** Superman arguing (10:13) ** Superboy and Wolf inside Cadmus (07:37) ** Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman (19:54) ** Guardian, Dubbilex and Amanda Spence (04:28) ** Superboy breaking a pod from inside (11:04) * Match burns the backwards S in his chest, which is an homage to Superboy-Prime. The mirrored S is also common among Bizarro versions of Superman. * Guardian states that he is the uncle of Red Arrow, as he was in the comics. Crispin Freeman plays both roles. * Lex Luthor is able to incapacitate Superboy with the trigger phrase "Red Sun". This is a reference to Krypton's sun, Rao, and Superman's weakness to red-sunlight. * Green Arrow says that Superman suspects Icon of being Kryptonian. In the comics, Icon is an alien from the planet Terminus and recently is being watched by General Sam Lane under suspicion of being Kryptonian. * This episode aired in Brazil on March 13.Guia de episódios - 1ª Temporada. Blogspot.pt. Retrieved 2012-03-17 Backwards spells Goofs Cultural references * Dubbilex says "I have a dream that one day...", which resonates the words of Martin Luther King. * Lex Luthor contacts Superboy via a high-frequency signal, stating, "With Superman off-world, only one thing alive with less than four legs can hear this frequency, Superboy, and that's you." In Superman (1978), Lex Luthor contacts Superman in a similar manner and says roughly the same thing. * The spell Zatanna used to season the turkey is "parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme", the refrain from the traditional English ballad Scarborough Fair. Questions Answered questions * What is the result of the Justice League's membership vote? (Answer #1, Answer #2) * What additional code words have been implanted in Superboy? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Where were Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad? * Why were Hal Jordan and John Stewart so adamant to cut short any discussion on Guy Gardner's induction in the Justice League? * What happens now to Genomorph City? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Michael Chang Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season one episodes